


Congratulations

by liamthebastard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Fluff, Gen, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the reception, Sherlock returns to his flat to compose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

Sherlock sighed, drawing the bow across his violin in a test before determining that he’d probably forgotten to apply resin to the bow. He ran the resin over the bow and began to play again. The waltz for John and Mary had already been given, but with the pregnancy… well, every restless child needed a lullaby, and better to begin composing early rather than later. He didn’t start writing anything down just yet; instead, he poured all his excitement for the child into the piece, carefully keeping his nerves and anxiety well away from the music. By this time, John and Mary were well on their way to the seaside for their honeymoon. An entire two weeks during which John had insisted there would be no cases, and Mary had told Sherlock later that if a case or two were to occur it wouldn’t be the worst thing for any of them.

“Could be fun,” she’d said, laughing, and John had stuck his head in from the kitchen to see what they were up to. This led to Sherlock chuckling under his breath and Mary laughing loudly until John ducked back into the kitchen.

Now Sherlock nodded to himself and continued playing, shifting from his composing mood to recital, playing from memory songs of his childhood, from the first, simple tunes he’d learned all the way up to John and Mary’s marriage waltz. 

“Sherlock? Sherlock?” A voice broke through his reverie, and Sherlock lifted his head and opened his eyes. Mary stood in the doorway, smiling softly. “Don’t worry, John’s downstairs. I’ve got Mrs. Hudson distracting him,” she said conspiratorially. Sherlock nodded his recognition, and even made to put down the violin for the sake of politeness, but Mary waved her hand at it, letting him keep it on his shoulder.

She walked about the room for a moment, running fingertips over the chairs, the mantelpiece, and even the skull, before she spoke. “I just wanted to tell you not to worry. John isn’t going to neglect you, I like you too much for that,” Mary said. “Even when the baby comes, I fully expect you to be around near-constantly, whenever you and John aren’t running around solving crimes. I’m fairly certain Mrs. Hudson’s adopted John,” she added in a whisper. 

“She does do that,” Sherlock answered neutrally, secretly thinking that Mrs. Hudson was probably cramming John full of vaguely traumatizing marital advice even as they spoke. Judging by Mary’s mirthful eyes, she suspected the same. 

Mary stepped forward, putting a hand on Sherlock’s free shoulder. “But honestly, Sherlock. You’re family, don’t think you’ll be escaping us so easily,” she said firmly, going up on tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Footsteps sounded on the stairs, and John stepped into the flat. “Ok, I’ve told Mrs. Hudson to keep an eye on you, there’s a few experiments in the fridge you can work on, and Greg said he’d drop by some cold cases after a week. The bags are in the cab, Mary, why don’t you head out and I’ll be along in the moment?” Mary smiled, patted Sherlock’s shoulder once more, and left the flat. 

Distantly, Sherlock could hear her pausing to talk to Mrs. Hudson, but he focused instead on John’s presence. He set the violin down and turned to face John head-on. He fully expected John to be angry or frustrated or even frightened, all perfectly normal reactions to an unplanned pregnancy, but instead, John seemed excited. 

“Quit deducing for three seconds, would you?” John asked. “I just wanted to say- well, thank you. For helping with the wedding, for the waltz, for solving it in time. For everything.”

“Even for revealing your wife’s pregnancy before _she_ knew?” Sherlock asked. John chuckled. 

“Yes, even that,” John said, clapping Sherlock on the shoulder. “I’ve got to go, Mary’s waiting.”

“Congratulations, John,” Sherlock said as John stepped out the door.

“Thank you, Sherlock. And for the record, you’re going to be a brilliant uncle,” John said, turning to look Sherlock in the eye before stepping down the stairs and presumably out to the car. 

Sherlock waited until he heard the cab pull away before he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I just really want Sherlock to be part of the family and not be left out.


End file.
